


Pigtails

by Lovecraftianesque



Series: Various Prompts [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: (but really barely any), Different timeline AU, Gen, Humor, Kjendiskveld, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is seen with pigtails and Magnus wants to use his TV show to investigate why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Routcliffe (catfantastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Routcliffe+%28catfantastic%29).



> The lovely Routcliffe prompted me on Tumblr:  
> "For the first sentence writing prompts thing, can I ask #14, with Vegard and Magnus (and potentially the other folks on Kjendiskveld) as characters? Thanks!"  
> From [First Sentence Writing Prompts, #14: “What’s with the pigtails?”]
> 
> It’s takes place in an AU where Kjendiskveld takes place right after the fifth season, but Bård’s ultrashort hair cut happened in said season.
> 
> Please enjoy reading, and feel free to point out errors. Comments would be appreciated too. :)

“What’s with the pigtails?” Vegard seemed annoyed. “Magnus, are you serious? You called me here for an interview just because of that?” Magnus turned away from him and looked into the main camera. “Last week Vegard Ylvisåker was spotted wearing pigails while strolling the city in the late evening.” An image of Vegard walking through the park with pigtails was shown on the screen.

“Today he’s here to talk about this incident. Vegard,” the tall man turned to his counterpart, “you are a family man in your thirties and a successful artist. Why did you wear such a ridiculous hairdo?” Turning back to the camera and putting on a mistery expression, he continued, “Could it be that he wants to be a special snowflake? That he wants to stand out from the crowd now that he is a part of the famous numerous faceless artists who are shown on TV daily, the ones who you are so used to that you keep forgetting about them? Did he want to be special once more before he bites the dust lying on an untouched TV screen? Is he sick of looking like any other Norwegian celebrity? Did he want to differ from his twin, Josh Groban? What is the reason for this unusual behaviour of the tiny curly geek? Vegard-” “No comment.” “What is your comment on this matter?” “I said no comment!” Magnus went on with his rambling about endless possible reasons for Vegard’s odd behaviour, which seemed to enanger the dark-haired man with each passing second. At one point, the screen suddenly went black, and Magnus’ voice was heard, “Due to unfortunate circumstances, we had to cut off the interview. Let’s move on to the next segments.”

Bård turned down the volume and looked at his brother who was sitting next to him on the sofa. The younger one grinned. “So you really didn’t tell him about the bet, huh?” “Of course not, I promised to keep my mouth shut. After all, you were so embarrassed, I didn’t want to make it worse. Now you got your revenge, aren’t you happy?” Vegard looked angry again. “Woah, keep it down. I just wanted you to know how it feels to be ridiculed and harassed for having an unusual hair style.” “Yeah, I know, that’s why I agreed to the bet when you claimed I wouldn’t dare to wear a weird hair do in public.” “I know it was kind of tough for you… Still, you didn’t have to punch Magnus, you know?”

They looked at the screen where Magnus was doing the next segment about a young journalist who got a black eye from his interviewee.


End file.
